¿Donde estás Navidad?
by Kuroi Allen
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. One-shot. Por el 50º review de "De Importancia Social" Algo para ponerlos en sintonia con las fiestas! ES Nochebuena y Arthur le dice a Alfred que Santa Claus no existe... Lindo, algo depresivo y lleno de fluff La cancion es "Where are you Crishtmas?" de Faith Hill. Feliz Navidad! (anticipada)


**¿Quien tiene que aceptar los terminos de uso cada vez que quiere publicar una historia? Si, yo.**

Hey todos! Esta historia es un regalo por el 50º review de "De Importancia Social". Espero que lo disfruten! : )

Era frio y ventoso, y la nieve crujía bajo el peso de alguien que estaba lo bastante solo como para salir en Nochebuena. Arthur Kirkland era una de esas personas que estaban fuera de su casa, pero no por que estuviera solo. No, él tenía novio, dos gatos y una adorable y pequeña casa adornada con luces cegadoras y un estúpido Santa Claus inflable (para disgusto de Arthur). Y ese novio era la causa de que estuviera afuera solo en la noche helada, caminando por el parque. Cuando encontró una banca que no estaba completamente cubierta de nieve o agua, se sentó y reflexiono en lo que había sucedido en las últimas horas...

"¡Hey Artie! ¿Dónde quieres que ponga las galletas para Santa?" gritó su novio desde la cocina. Él estaba en el sofá, envuelto en mantas y con una taza de chocolate caliente, cambiando los canales de la televisión de pantalla plana. Siempre había odiado el frio, y por eso no era el mayor fan de la Navidad. No odiaba la idea y las emociones que traía la festividad, pero con las largas colas en los negocios y las madres furiosas gritando, estaba harto de las vacaciones sin que siquiera empezaran.

Suspirando de frustración respondió "Alfred ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? ¡Santa Claus no existe!" y se preparó para lo que iba a venir.

Alfred corrió desde la cocina al living, con su delantal que decía "Kiss the Cook (besa al cocinero)" y una placa para horno en la mano. "¿Qué dijiste?" preguntó enojado. Por supuesto, iban a discutir sobre esto otra vez, terminando con Arthur durmiéndose mientras Alfred enumeraba los "hechos" que demostraban que Santa era Real. Irritado por un largo día de compras navideñas de último minuto, no tuvo misericordia con su pareja.

"¡Dije que no existe! Ya no eres un niño para seguir creyendo en eso" Alfred quedo boquiabierto, no podía creer que su amante había aplastado toda la alegría navideña, sin saber que decir, volvió a la cocina

Empezando a sentirse mal, salía de su montaña de mantas y dejo su taza antes de ir a encontrar a su novio. Al hacerlo, no se sorprendió de la posición en la que estaba. Sentado en el rincón de la cocina, con las rodillas contra el pecho, las mejillas infladas y pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos. Suspiró derrotado. "Alfred… vamos, levántate. Podemos terminar de cocinar las galletas juntos ¿Si?"" le dio una sonrisa débil, tratando de disculparse, pero el otro giro la cabeza ofendido.

"No quiero…"

"Alfred, vamos"

"No,"

"Alfred,"

"No,"

"Alfred Jones,"

"Dije que no, Arthur,"

"Vamos Alfie, trato de pedirte perd-"

"Entonces retira lo que dijiste de San Nicolás,"

Suspiró irritado, "Eres un adulto, deberías saber que es un cuento para niños"

La tristeza en sus ojos dio paso al enojo "¡No lo es!"

"¡Que sí!'

"¡No!"

"¡Sí!"

"¡No es!"

"¡Si es!"

"¡Piensas eso porque nunca lo viste!"

"¡NADIE lo vio porque NO EXISTE!"

"¡No fue a tu casa porque podía morirse si comía tus galletas!"

Fue suficiente, se levantó y salió de la cocina, se puso sus botas, saco, gorro y bufanda y se fue.

Y asi es como llego a donde estaba ahora. Eran como las 9 de la noche y estaba solo en el frio. Estaba empezando a sentir lágrimas en sus ojos cuando escucho gente hablar. En un mirador blanco cercano, había un hombre y una mujer hablando. Él tenía cabello castaño, un rizo extraño y lentes y la mujer tenía un cabello castaño largo y una flor roja en un lado. Estaban vestidos como si vinieran de una fiesta navideña lujosa, y él cargaba un estuche como el de un instrumento musical. Ella lo miró, sus ojos verdes chocando con los esmeraldas de Arthur, y sonrió, pero el solo frunció el ceño y miró hacia otro lado ligeramente sonrojado. Solo quería hundirse en su autocompasión y estupidez. Estaba a punto de irse cuando empezó a escuchar muisca.

Empezó como un violín, suave y lento, pero después se unió una voz femenina.

_"Where are you Christmas? (¿Dónde estás Navidad?)_

_Why can't I find you? (¿Por qué no puedo encontrarte?)_

_Why have you gone away? (¿Por qué tuviste que irte?)_

_Where is the laughter (¿Dónde está la risa)_

_You used to bring me? (que solías darme?)_

_Why can't I hear music play?" (¿Por qué no puedo escuchar la música?)_

Dio la vuelta y vio que el hombre estaba tocando el violín con facilidad y fluidez. Ella estaba frente a Arthur, pero con los ojos cerrados, dejando que la voz salga triste, su largo vestido negro haciendo juego con la emoción de la música. Pero la voz que surgía de esos labios rosados era hermosa, y estaba hipnotizado por ella. Siguio escuchando, encogiéndosele el corazón.

_"My world is changing, (Mi mundo está cambiando)_

_I'm rearranging. (Estoy madurando)_

_Does that mean Christmas changes too?" (¿No significa eso que la Navidad cambia también?)_

Empezó a pensar en cuando era niño y todas las Navidades con su familia. Todas le dejaban una sonrisa, recordando a sus abuelos, tíos y tías que le contaban historias y le daban regalos. Incluso sus hermanos, que lo odiaban desde que nació, reían y jugaban con él. Amaba Navidad, no por los regalos o Santa, sino porque era cuando la familia se reunía y se amaban, sin peleas.

_"Where are you Christmas? (¿Dónde estás Navidad?)_

_Do you remember (¿Recuerdas)_

_The one you used to know? (Al que solías conocer?)_

_I'm not the same one, (Ya no soy el mismo)_

_See what the time's done. (Mira lo que hace el tiempo)_

_Is that why you have let me go?" (¿Es por eso que me dejaste ir?)_

Pero en algún punto se perdió la magia de la Navidad. Se convirtió en una molestia y un descanso de estudiar o trabajar. Empezó a dar excusas para no ir a casa de sus padres, quedándose solo en su departamento, escuchando las risas que atravesaban las finas paredes y llorando hasta dormirse. Era miserable, pero no quería reconocer que era gracias a su orgullo. Sabía que probablemente su familia estuviese riendo, comiendo, bebiendo y abriendo regalos, y él estaba solo en una cama fría.

"_Christmas is here, (La Navidad está aquí)_

_Everywhere, oh. (En todos lados, Oh)_

_Christmas is here, (La Navidad está aquí)_

_If you care, oh!" (Si te preocupas, ¡Oh!)_

Empezó a llorar al recordar esos años solitarios y dolorosos. Por largo tiempo se ofreció a trabajar ese día o solo tratar de olvidar la festividad, pero nunca funcionaba. Y todos los años despertaba el 26 de Diciembre en un apartamento frio y sobre una almohada húmeda. Así hasta que conoció a Alfred, el trajo mucha alegría a su vida. Cada Navidad desde que se conocieron, incluso si Arthur trataba de echarlo, él se quedaría frente a su puerta y solo se iría el 26.

Era la segunda Navidad juntos, cuando se dieron su primer beso, y su aniversario desde que empezaron a salir. No podía creer que se había olvidado. Era su aniversario y empezó una pelea con Alfred. Empezó a llorar más fuerte al imaginar a su novio, probablemente en casa preguntándose cuando volvería.

Sintió la culpa crecer en su estómago, y no podía quedarse ahí solo en el frio. Quería a Alfred, quería que el imbécil lo abrazara, lo besara y lo llevara a la cama. Estaba a punto de irse cuando escucho una voz familiar y reconfortante.

"¿Arthur? ¡Arthur! ¡Ahí estas!"

_"If there is love in your heart and your mind, (Si hay amor en tu corazón y en tu cabeza)_

_You will feel like Christmas all the time!" (¡Sentirás como en Navidad todo el tiempo!)_

Miro hacia arriba justo a tiempo para que los brazos de Alfred se enrollaran a su alrededor, en un abrazo cálido y seguro, exactamente lo que deseaba. Alfred siempre parecía saber lo que Arthur quería, y siempre trataba de dárselo. Se acurrucó contra el cabello rubio, murmurando "Perdón, por favor vuelve a casa". Sonrió y abrazó a su amante. El día entero de enojos y peleas fue olvidado en ese momento, solo pudiendo pensar en el hombre que abrazaba.

_"I feel you Christmas! (¡Te siento Navidad!)_

_I know I've found you! (¡Sé que te encontré!)_

_You never fade away! (¡Nunca te desvaneciste!)_

_The joy of Christmas, (¡La alegría de la Navidad)_

_Stays here inside us! (está en nuestro interior!)_

_Fills each and every heart with love!" (Llena todos y cada uno de los corazones con amor!)_

Se separó para mirar esos ojos azules brillantes, algo enrojecidos probablemente por haber llorado. "Perdón Alfred. Fui un idiota" se acurrucó otra vez contra su pecho "Perdón"

"Perdóname Arthur" dijo abrazándolo y sonrió "Te amo"

Sonrió también "También te amo" y se besaron, profundamente y con amor. Esperando nunca tener que dejar ir al otro. Se miraron al terminar su beso, sabiendo que ambos querían ir a casa y pasar toda la noche abrazados. Estaban en su propio mundo mientras volvían a su pequeña casa decorada con luces brillantes y un alegre Santa Claus, pero podían escuchar la voz gentil de la mujer.

_"Where are you Christmas? (¿Dónde estás Navidad?)_

_Fills your heart with love…." (Llena tu corazón de amor…)_

…..

La mujer en el mirador vio como los amantes se alejaban después de terminada su canción "Me alegro de que estén bien ahora"

"Deberíamos irnos a casa" sugirió el músico mientras guardaba su violín.

"Aw… yo quería caminar por el parque un poco más" protesto. Él le sonrió y se acercó, con su instrumento ya guardado.

"Podemos atravesar el parque camino a casa ¿Qué te parece?" ofreció y la besó en la frente.

Sonrió y asintió. "Suena bien. Los chicos deben estar preguntándose donde estamos ¿No Roderich?"

El sonrió "Probablemente, sabían que nos iríamos unas horas a la fiesta de Gilbert, no que nos quedaríamos hasta las 10 ayudando a una pareja peleada" y se rio un poco.

Se rio con él, enredando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello "Te amo"

Roderich le sonrio "Tambien te amo, Elizaveta,"

Y con eso, un segundo beso fue compartido esa noche, una fría y no tan solitaria Nochebuena.

_Y ahí tienen la historia! Perdón por meter algo de AusHun en esto…_  
_Feliz Navidad! Gracias por leer! : )_

**Bueno, sé que esperaban algo xxx pero me confundí (perdón, no me maten antes de que termine De Importancia Social o los acosare como fantasma, parándome detrás de ustedes para leer fanfiction!)**

**London bridge is falling down me dijo que tradujera el oneshot xxx por los reviews de Of Social Importance, yo pensé que era el del 50º pero el que ella quería era el 100º (e hice promocion por todos lados de yaoi)  
Si llegamos a los 100 reviews totales traduzco lo que ella quiere (London please, no me incendies mi casa, ahí está mi computadora T^T)**


End file.
